elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Elder Scrolls: Arena/Archive 1
Video game evolution at its finest Anyone else rather amazed at how far The Elder Scrolls has come? Look at TES: Arena, and then look at TES: Skyrim. It's weird to think that these games are in the same series, yet alone made by the same developer. Bethesda has done a really fine job! KnifeInTheBack (talk) 20:03, October 6, 2011 (UTC) It was actually quite a jump between the second and the third as opposed to a gradual evolution. Sure, it has evolved since Morrowind, but those changes are relatively small compared to the complete redesign in Morrowind. Retardedmoose (talk) 21:30, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Not available on x64? I have just tried to install Arena from TES website, but I've had a problem. I'm running Windows 7 64-bit, and when I go through the install process cmd tells me that the version of the installer isn't compatible with 64-bit, only with 32-bit. Does anyone know where an updated version (if there is one) of it is? 13:27, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Link to Update: Winterhold should point to Winterhold Hold to prevent ambiguity of the name. I believe it requires DOS to run, so just use DOSBox for emulation. Retardedmoose (talk) 21:24, November 19, 2011 (UTC) SIZE: Arena vs Daggerfall I have neiteher played Arena or Daggerfall (not beyond the first Dungeons at least), so after reading the Article I wondered that the playable area of Arena is far huger than the one in Daggerfall, which is commonly mentioned to be the biggest Video Game world ever. So my question is can you actually walk those 6 million square miles or is the player bound to specific Areas and the actual visitable Area of Tamriel is far smaller than Daggerfall? 10:12, November 15, 2011 (UTC)Schwarz You have to load for areas and the graphics were shit even for the day Daggerfall is larger than Arena, but in Arena you can go to any province in Tamriel but the fact is both games are so massively large, that it is required to fast travel. It could take months in real time to get from one end of the game to the other. That's how big it is, and not fast traveling would toll on your sanity ;) so no I do not suggest it. And the above commenter's statement. The graphics are dated, but they in no way make the game crappy, they give the games their own special charms, and are decent RPG's though as a buggy as Daggerfall is. Moogleknight24 (talk) 12:40, March 8, 2013 (UTC)Moogleknight24 Lore and Regions Was the lore as much of a part of the game in Arena as in the others? And the appearances of regions in Arena surely differ from the appearances of the same regions in later games. Should this be looked into and made note of? A page on the evolution of the lore throughout the series might be relevent. Retardedmoose (talk) 21:28, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Ideas for a modern sequel to this game They should make new version of the but include a 3D 1st person/3rd person perspective ,HD graphics, online/local multiplayer, custom character appearances, skill leveling system,, and a radiant story and you have got your selves the best dlc Elder scrolls game ever. 2-16 players would be nice if you could set up a clan/team system. More ideas -Gauntlets/Dungeons (1-2 local 2-4 players) -Multiplayer custom games (2-16 players) -Ranked/unranked matches, Objectives, deathmatch, -Multiplayer scenario games (1-2 local 2 - 4 players) -Arena Online VS mode (2 - 4+ players) -War gametype (8-16 players) with a team support system like in brink (may also allow team members to trade equipment temporarily like potions and lockpicks) -In-game objects (weapons, potions, scrolls, arrows, levers, switches, doors, armor, chests) -Custom Character load-outs -player lobby with friend invite and private games -Custom Load out item vendor screen (levels with player) - Custom map editing system not unlike the forge from halo -environmental hazards (placeable traps, lava pits, spikes, fake chests) A few concerns -Lockpicking- since lockpicking is in morrowind, oblivion, and skyrim the addition of it into a multiplayer remake of The Arena would make for an interesting challenge in a real time game. -Lava pits- it might be easier to have an engine where environmental features like lava and water would be poured onto a surface to fill an area in the editing mode. I hope to see this game in developement in the future perhaps as a full game first sign your post second no co-op will be added it has already be annouced no elder scrolls games will have online or co-op load outs seem too much like halo and vendors already have custom leveled items 23:22, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Answer: Minecraft Jb772 (talk) 17:38, October 26, 2012 (UTC) I think th portion pertaining to the game being one of the first to intergrate night and day sequence is incorrect. That has been used at least since the mid to late 80's with games like Quest for Glory. It's a small issue, but the statement is inaccurate by saying that it was one of the first games, as many older games had incorporated a night/day change with stores closing at night and different creatures coming out between night and day. 21:32, February 28, 2013 (UTC)